


Settling Up

by Keirra



Series: Multifarious Liaisons [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross shipping, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Jedi Knight Noara Starspark and former pirate turned Sith Inquisiter's right hand Andronikos Revel have an uncanny way of running into one another everywhere they go. What starts as a quest to settle a debt turns into something else entirely.





	Settling Up

Second in my series of randomly generated Swtor ship one shots. Written with the prompt: "Congratulations. You actually convinced me to sleep with you."

* * *

 

Noara had always been an early riser, a habit she formed during her training that followed her into adulthood. Apparently even staying up all night with a particularly stubborn pirate didn’t change that.

Said pirate was not, it seemed, an early riser. She didn’t think they had fallen asleep facing one another, his arm around her waist and leg flung across her own; she was fairly sure she had drifted off with him pressed up against her from behind actually. Their new position put their faces close together and she took the opportunity to study his features when relaxed in slumber. He always seemed so severe, or perhaps grumpy, when awake. Even when he was hitting on her.

Though that might have more to do with her being a Jedi and him being a deserter turned Imperial. Kinda. It was complicated he’d said, and she actually believed him.

Everything about Andronikos Revel was complicated but nothing more so than the draw she felt towards him.

They had first met a few months ago, in a cantina on Tatooine when he sat down next to her at the sabacc table. He was there to win, she was playing for fun. The game had always been a secret pleasure her fellow Jedi could never know about, gambling was unbecoming of a Jedi after all. He hadn’t appreciated losing his credits when she cleaned out the table and had tried to charm her into giving him a share of her winnings. She had responded by smiling at him sweetly while dumping all the credits into a collection box for a local orphanage.

“Don’t bet what you can’t afford to lose,” she had said as he scowled.

He had gotten in her face and flashed her a toothy grin. “One thing you don’t know about me girlie, is that I always win in the end. We’ll just have to settle up another day.” Then he had pressed a quick kiss against her lips and swept out of the cantina before she could react.

On Alderaan they met in the field, Killiks moving in on all sides and both separated from their companions. That was when he found out she was a Jedi and she learned he worked for a Sith.

Somehow that didn’t matter as much as it should have when the fight was over and he was kissing her, the left over high of combat fueling their attraction. When the chime of her holo interrupted them he told her to ignore it, to come with him to find a nice secluded spot where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“I am not sleeping with you Revel,” she said, the words broken up by small gasps and moans as his mouth kissed a path from her mouth to the side of her neck.

“Why’s that?” He asked between nips.

“I don’t sleep with Imperials.”

He leaned back to meet her eyes squarely and smirked at her, “challenge accepted.”

She had left him there, in the fields of Alderaan, but his voice and the phantom sensations of his lips on her skin stuck with her. Each time they met it got harder and harder to pull away. She wanted to say yes on Quesh, but Kira was too close by, and if not for the risk of frostbite she knew their encounter on Hoth would have broken her resolve.

But here in Voss-ka, where the Republic and Empire were forced to play nice with one another? Where none of the natives paid any mind to their clandestine meetings? Here she found that she didn’t want to make excuses anymore.

Yes, as far as Noara was concerned everything about Andronikos Revel was very complicated.

Carefully she traced her finger lightly along the lines of the tattoo on his face, blushing slightly as she remembered doing the same the night before with her tongue while straddling his lap.

His hand caught hers and he opened his eyes.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

He grimaced and rolled onto his back, pulling her along with him and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. She cuddled against his side, resting her head on his chest.

“This barely counts as morning,” he grumbled. He was definitely not a morning person.

Noara laughed, “the sun is up Andronikos. That automatically makes it morning.”

“Don’t remind me.” He turned his face to grin smugly at her, “I knew we would settle up one day.”

“Congratulations,” she rolled her eyes at him. “You actually convinced me to sleep with you.”

“That I did. You know, I am kind of surprised you are still here. I thought a morally upstanding Jedi like yourself would bail as soon as possible to meditate the sins away or some shit like that.”

Noara sighed, “maybe I am not the good Jedi I should be but right now there is no where else I want to be.”

His hand fisted in her hair, pulling back just enough to lift her face to meet his intense gaze.

“Good,” he growled before crashing his lips against hers.

The Voss sky was painted shades of blue and purple, the sun disappearing beyond the horizon, before they made it out of their room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a serial Multi-shipper and cannot be expected to adhere to the ships available to me in canon. As a writing exercise I numbered the classes and male love interests, found a list of "morning after" prompts on Tumblr and generated three numbers until I had a ship and prompt for each love interest.
> 
> The results were interesting to say the least but it should be fun if nothing else. I may, or may not, write a second one shot from the other character's pov afterwards. That remains to be decided.


End file.
